


Sleepy Sleepy Cuddle Time, Nap Like A Man

by ThreeBirds



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Artist Number Five | the boy, At least in theory, Five gets sleep, Fluff, Good Sibling Klaus Hargreeves, ITS HINTED - Freeform, Im single handedly populating niche five interests because no one lese will, Number Five | The Boy-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeBirds/pseuds/ThreeBirds
Summary: A teeny tiny drabble about sleepy Five bcz i said so
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Sleepy Sleepy Cuddle Time, Nap Like A Man

**Author's Note:**

> Very vaguely inspired by this post:
> 
> https://fivexdolores.tumblr.com/post/632108885409398784/i-wish-that-when-five-got-tired-he-was-like-those

"Five? Are you okay?”

He looked fine, as much as Five could look fine. His eyes were typically distant and his posture was as deflated as normal. What really prompted Klaus to ask the question was the fact that Five had been sitting by the desk at his room—on its own, still usual— without so much as blinking for the past ten minutes. Klaus wasn’t sure he saw his chest rising.

Five blinked slowly and turned to him. “Hmn?”

Ah. “You need sleep”

A tired sound of protest was all Klaus got before Five went back to staring into the void behind his notebook. With a strain of his neck Klaus could make out what seemed to be an either math or a really long list of planet names. On the corner of the paper were a few sketches of grumpy cats.

“you drew a cat,” he noted, and five jumped in surprise. “You drew six of them”

He stared at Klaus long enough for Klaus to assume he couldn’t actually see him, before mumbling, “seven”

If he squinted, that blob beside the smallest cat looked a bit like a violin, maybe. And the smiley face could’ve been a moon.

Klaus cooed, although he definitely tried not to.

“’m'an adult, y'know,” Unbeknownst to him, Five awakened every single one of Klaus’s maternal instincts with one sentance and a suppressed yawn. He threw caution to the wind. There’s only a small chance this tiny kid could resist a bodyslam into his bed, and there’s only one way to find out.


End file.
